Saisir la main tendue
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. écrivez une fanfiction sur une romance sur deux personnages de maison différente. (BONUS: Écrivez un Dramione). Après la défaite de Voldemort, retour à Poudlard. Une certaine routine s'installe, malgré les différents qui se creusent entre Ron et Hermione. Parfois, il suffit d'une main tendue pour tout changer...


**Défi "pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. écrivez une fanfiction sur une romance sur deux personnages de maison différente. (BONUS: Écrivez un Dramione)**

* * *

Hermione s'était toujours vantée d'être une sorcière intelligente. Elle était la plus douée de sa promotion, avait lu tous les livres qu'elle avait pu trouver sur à peu près tous les sujets qui soient.  
Elle avait aidé Harry Potter en personne à vaincre Voldemort.  
Elle ne manquait pas de courage, et savait se battre.

Elle était ambitieuse, mais malgré tout savait garder la tête sur les épaules. Elle avait été l'une des première à accepter de revenir à Poudlard après la défaite de Voldemort. Elle voulait être diplômée. Même si le Ministère lui avait promis un poste, elle avait refusé catégoriquement.

Hermione Granger pensait qu'elle finirait sa vie auprès de Ron Weasley. Elle était tombée amoureuse, parce que Ron était toujours près d'eux. Si Harry était le frère qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, Ron était... autre chose.

Avec Ron, ils s'étaient toujours disputés. Elle tempêtait souvent, hurlait après lui. Mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier.

Après une énième dispute, elle avait fui dans les couloirs de Poudlard, brûlante de rage. Elle était partie à l'aveuglette, laissant ses pas la porter, voulant juste s'éloigner de cet idiot de Ron.  
Il prétextait qu'elle était revenue pour faire son intéressante, pour la gloire.  
Il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de Ministère, et de ne jamais penser aux autres.

Aveuglée par les larmes, elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un et se retrouva au sol, tête baissée. Une main se tendit pour l'aider et hésitant, elle la saisit, pour se retrouver face à Drago Malefoy.

Elle rougit pour s'être fait surprendre dans cet état, avant de se raidir attendant la pique qu'il n'allait certainement pas manquer de lui envoyer. Mais comme il restait silencieux, elle le remercia d'une voix mal assurée

Il hocha brièvement la tête avant de repartir sans se retourner. Elle l'observa l'air songeur. Et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Loin du Serpentard arrogant qu'elle avait toujours connu, le nouveau Drago Malefoy semblait en équilibre au bord du gouffre.  
Elle décida qu'elle allait l'aider, qu'il soit d'accord, ou non...

Ainsi donc, Hermione dès le lendemain matin commença à observer Malefoy. Elle nota son isolement au milieu de ses anciens amis. Il ne semblait plus le bienvenu et était tenu à l'écart. Elle vit un des Serpentard de seconde année le bousculer et la réaction de Malefoy la choqua. Il grimaça en posant un main sur le mur comme s'il souffrait.  
Il avait été démis de tous ses privilèges, n'étant plus ni préfet, ni préfet en chef. Aussi, Hermione se dirigea vers le groupe de Serpentard qui ricanait.  
\- Et bien ? Un souci ici ?

Personne ne répondit. Hermione garda son ton sec en se tournant vers Drago.  
\- Malefoy. Suis moi.

Le blond ne protesta pas et la suivit sous les ricanements moqueurs des autres. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment à l'écart, Hermione tira Drago dans une salle de classe déserte et ferma la porte d'un mouvement sec de baguette.  
Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Soulève ta chemise !

Elle eut au moins la satisfaction de voir Drago perdre contenance.  
\- Qu...Quoi ?  
\- Allez Malefoy ! On a pas toute la journée. Soulève ta chemise !  
\- Tu sais que tu es très romantique, Granger ? Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ?

Elle souffla d'un air agacé et commença à taper du pied. Malefoy haussa les épaules.  
\- Tu l'auras voulu...

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il déboutonnait les boutons de sa chemise, et hoqueta en voyant son torse.  
\- Merde Malefoy ! Qu'est ce qui...  
\- Laisse tomber. Je suis tombé rien de grave.

Elle le dévisagea avec ce qui aurait pu être un air amusé si elle n'avait pas été choquée des contusions qui parsemaient son torse.  
\- Très amusant. Vraiment.

Il soupira.  
\- De toute cette école, il a fallu que ce soit toi qui pose la question...  
\- J'ai toute la journée s'il le faut.  
\- Tu louperais les cours ?  
\- Sans hésitations. Pas plus que je n'hésiterai à expliquer pour quelle raison je les ai manqués.

Vaincu, il baissa la tête et commença à reboutonner sa chemise lentement.  
\- Vois-tu Granger, je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici. Pour certain je suis un Mangemort. Pour d'autres j'ai trahi Voldemort. Je ne suis ni d'un côté ni de l'autre...

Hermione avait senti son intérêt s'éveiller en entendant Drago prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Rares étaient ceux qui le faisaient comme si - même mort- il pouvait revenir...

\- Tu ne retournes pas dans ton dortoir. Reprends ton ancienne chambre de préfet, elle est encore libre.  
\- Mais...  
\- Je suis préfete en chef, tu te souviens ? Je m'occupe du reste.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Hermione lui sourit doucement.  
\- Parce que tu as besoin d'aide. Parce que je peux t'aider. Et aussi parce que le jour où tu tenais nos vies entre tes mains, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour nous aider, même si tu n'en a pas eu conscience... Maintenant, tu vas dans ton ancienne chambre. Le mot de passe est "Pomme d'amour". Je m'occupe du reste.

Trop sonné pour répondre, il acquiesça et Hermione le regarda s'éloigner avec satisfaction.

Il ne fallu qu'une petite demi-heure à la jeune fille pour régler les détails quand au déménagement de Malefoy. MacGonagall avait été horrifiée d'apprendre que le jeune homme était victime de coups et de brimades. Elle avait résolu de voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour le protéger plus efficacement.

Elle ne rejoignit et entra dans sa chambre sans même frapper. Il était assis sur le lit, tête basse et ne protesta pas.  
\- Les elfes t'apporteront tes affaires. Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici te reposer un peu, tu seras excusé pour les cours que tu manqueras.  
\- Non. Ça ira. Je vais en cours.  
\- Ok. Mais il faut que tu passes à l'infirmerie pour soigner ça.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Pas besoin d'infirmerie.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, mécontente. Il ne lui fallait pas être devin pour deviner la raison de son refus : il ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Et vu sa réaction quand il avait été bousculé, il devait se laisser faire sans protester.

Elle prit sa main avec douceur pour le forcer à se relever et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il se laissa faire docilement, et elle espéra qu'il irait mieux rapidement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à l'aider, ni pourquoi elle avait hâte de retrouver un Drago Malefoy plus combatif.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe, Harry leva un sourcil interrogatif en voyant son amie accompagnée de Malefoy. Il eut un léger sourire amusé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ron pour sa part devint écarlate - limite violacée - mais un regard de Harry l'empêcha de parler.

Les camarades de Malefoy arrivèrent et tout le monde prit soin de l'ignorer. Hermione capta cependant un léger sourire désolé de Blaise Zabini à l'encontre du blond...

Le reste des cours de la journée se passa calmement. Mis à part certains regards noirs, il n'y eut plus de provocations.  
Pendant le repas, Malefoy se mit à l'écart comme à son habitude.

A la table des Gryffondors, Hermione ignorait toujours Ron, mais Harry se pencha vers elle.  
\- Hermione ? C'était quoi ton truc avec Malefoy ?  
\- Ce n'est pas un truc. Je l'aide c'est tout.

Hermione ignora le reniflement méprisant venant de Ron.  
\- Tu l'aides à quoi ?  
\- Harry, il est battu et humilié par les élèves de sa propre maison !  
\- Quoi ? Mais non tu te trompes !  
\- Oh non. J'ai vu ses blessures.  
\- Ses blessures ? Où ça ?

Hermione rougit, se mordillant la lèvre.  
\- Le torse.

Il y eut un hoquet étranglé. Harry se mit à rire.  
\- Comment as-tu vu le torse de Malefoy, Hermione ?

Hermione s'empourpra un peu plus, se tortillant à sa place, mal à l'aise.  
\- Je l'ai obligé à se déshabiller.

Harry éclata de rire, jusqu'au larmes. A côté de lui, Ron s'était rembruni, et émit un claquement de langue méprisant.

Hermione termina son repas sans dire un mot de plus. Harry pour sa part, après avoir calmé son fou rire, se remit à manger mais ses épaules tressautaient de temps en temps.

En se levant Hermione le foudroya d'un regard noir et partit les épaules raides. En passant devant la table des Serpentards, elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Malefoy.  
Celui-ci repoussa son assiette et se leva.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Granger.

Elle sourit, toute colère soudainement envolée.  
\- Tu aurais dû en parler Malefoy.  
\- Peut être que je le mérite et que...  
\- Personne ne mérite de subir ça.

Ils rejoignirent les appartements des préfets en silence. Hermione se demandait ce qui avait changé pour que Malefoy soit à ce point différent.

Une fois dans la salle commune des préfets, Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, tandis que Malefoy resta debout devant la cheminée, l'air absent.

D'un seul coup, la jeune fille se redressa.  
\- Malefoy, ôte ta chemise.  
\- Encore ? T'es sérieuse Granger ?  
\- Idiot. Je vais te soigner j'ai un baume qui soulagera tes contusions, étant donné que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie.

Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Pas la peine.  
\- Malefoy... Ne teste pas ma patience. Ôte ta chemise et laisse moi t'aider.

Il grommela mais obéit. Hermione rougit légèrement, ce qui amena un rictus ironique sur les lèvres de Drago.

Le jeune fille s'empourpra un peu plus en passant le baume sur le torse de Drago, frissonnant involontairement au contact de sa peau chaude.

Le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux, savourant le contact des doigts frais d'Hermione. Il avait été privé de contacts humains depuis un long moment, maintenant. Il n'avait pas eu conscience que ça lui avait manqué jusqu'à cet instant.

Hermione une fois terminé s'écarta vivement et se détourna rapidement pour masquer ses joues rouges.  
\- Hum... Je t'en mettrais à nouveau demain matin. D'ici quelques jours, tu devrais être remis.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il avait compris que ça ne servirait à rien de protester.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fit irruption dans sa chambre sans même frapper tel une tornade brune.  
Drago encore au lit, à moitié endormi, se dressa, surpris.  
\- Hey ! Granger ! Tu pourrais frapper !

Elle haussa les épaules, mais s'empourpra en voyant qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer pour dormir. Elle s'approcha avec le pot de baume et le lui montra en guise d'excuse.  
\- Désolée, je suis déjà en retard.

Il leva un sourcil surpris mais s'assit sur son lit, obligeant Hermione à s'installer derrière lui sur le lit.

Encore une fois, il frissonna alors qu'elle badigeonnait son dos. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il la fixa du regard, la mettant mal à l'aise. Il admira son courage avec un léger sourire amusé lorsque, malgré sa gêne, elle continua de le soigner.  
Alors qu'elle allait s'écarter, il la retint par le poignet et déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres.  
\- Merci Granger.

Écarlate, elle bredouilla quelque chose avant de partir comme si les chiens de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses.

Il sentit son regard sur lui pendant le petit déjeuner. Elle avait l'air pensive et distraite et à voir l'agacement de la belette, son état se voyait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bêtement soulagé lorsqu'en passant à côté de sa table il l'entendit envoyer bouler le rouquin.

Pendant toute la journée, leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione était troublée. Elle ne parvenait pas à ôter la sensation du baiser léger de Malefoy le matin même, ni le plaisir qu'elle avait pris à le soigner.  
Elle sentait son regard gris la suivre et loin de l'agacer, ce constat lui plaisait.  
Ron et son humeur massacrante lui tapait sur les nerfs et elle en venait à se demander ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Harry semblait plus peiné du fait que ses deux amis étaient fâchés plutôt que du fait que leur relation ait échoué.  
Hermione savait qu'Harry pouvait être naïf, mais en cet instant il avait l'air particulièrement perspicace concernant les pensées qui agitaient son amie. Il avait surpris les échanges de regards qu'elle avait eu avec Malefoy et avait eu un léger sourire ironique.

Elle hésita un instant à rester mais Harry lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir en lui soufflant qu'il se chargeait de calmer Ron.  
Elle haussa les épaules. Que son ami accepte de se calmer ou non n'était pas une de ses priorités.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle s'installa pour lire sur son lit. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, attendant le retour de Malefoy.  
Elle était plongée dans sa lecture quand sa porte s'ouvrit sur le blond.  
\- Je me suis dit que j'allais venir voir ta chambre étant donné que tu as vu la mienne...

Au lieu de se mettre en colère comme elle aurait pu le faire à une époque, elle se mit à rire.  
Elle tapota le lit à ses côtés.  
\- Alors Malefoy ? Comment ça va ?

Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Aussi bien que possible je suppose.

Elle haussa un sourcil.  
\- Déshabilles-toi.

Il ricana.  
\- Tu sais Granger, tu devrais vraiment retravailler ta façon de demander certaines choses.

Elle lui tira la langue. Avant qu'elle ne puisse attraper le pot de baume sur sa table de nuit, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

D'abord surprise, Hermione se figea avant de se laisser aller et de répondre au baiser.

Malefoy n'était pas le gentil garçon qu'elle avait rêvé. Il était sombre, torturé. Il pouvait se montrer méchant ou blessant.  
Ils avaient toujours été ennemis. Il l'avait insultée plus souvent que n'importe qui d'autre.

Malgré tout, elle était irrésistiblement attirée par lui. Elle avait envie de le protéger et de l'aider, même si elle devrait probablement se battre contre lui pour qu'il accepte son aide.

Depuis l'instant où il lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever, elle avait compris qu'elle était irrémédiablement perdue.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


End file.
